


Lost in Translation

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [12]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Childhood Friends, Crushes, False Memories, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: Sayori seems a little down, and Kaito doesn't know what he can do to help.
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Kudos: 6





	Lost in Translation

A minute or so after I step into the clubroom, Monika comes bursting in, clearly out of breath. 

"Aw, man..." Monika sighs, "I'm the last one here again!"

"Don't worry, I just walked in too," I say, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"Were you practicing the piano again?" Yuri asks, approaching from the other side of the room. 

Monika smiles sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"You must have a lot of determination," Yuri compliments. "Starting this club, and now picking up piano..."

"Learning a new instrument is tough," I add. "I remember my brief attempt at trying to learn the clarinet. It was...not a good time for anyone within earshot."

Monika and Yuri giggle. 

"Well," Monika continues, "I'm not sure if it's determination...I guess I would say it's more like passion. Remember, the club wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you. And I'm super happy that you're all willing to help out with the festival, too!"

"I can't wait for the festival!" Natsuki cheers. "It's gonna be great!" 

"Eh?" Monika questions, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you complaining about it just yesterday, Natsuki?"

"Well, yeah." Natsuki says, rolling her eyes. "I'm not talking about _our_ part of the festival. But it's a whole day of school where we get to play and eat all kinds of delicious food!"

"You sound like Sayori all of a sudden," I comment. "But yeah, I can't wait to see if I can finally win that ring toss game thing. One of these days..."

"Monika! Do they usually have fried squid?" Natsuki asks, ignoring my comment. 

"Squid...? That's a pretty specific thing to look forward to..."

"Oh, come on," Natsuki says, smiling fiendishly. "Are you saying you don't like squid? You, of all people?"

"Eh? I didn't say I don't like it. Besides, what do you mean by 'you of all people'?"

"Because!" Natsuki snickers, "It's right in your name! Mon-ika!"

"Eh?! That's not how you say my name at all! Also, that joke makes no sense in translation!"

All of us look at Monika in confusion.

_What does she mean by that?_

"Ah...never mind!" Monika quickly says. "Let's just focus on our own event for now, okay?"

Natsuki giggles. "Fine, fine. Your reactions aren't as fun as Yuri's or Sayori's, anyway."

"Excuse me..." Yuri begins, "where is Sayori, anyway...?"

I glance around the room, and eventually spot her sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, looking down at nothing.

"Over there."

I walk over to her.

"Hey, Sayori. You doing okay?"

When she doesn't respond, I wave my hand in front of her face. 

Sayori startles, looking up at me with a confused expression. "Eh-?" 

"You're spacing out again," I tease. "Off in Sayori Land, are you?"

"A-Ah..." Sayori sighs, before letting out a halfhearted laugh. "Ehehe...sorry...don't mind me. You can go talk to everyone else."

I gently flick her on the forehead, something that never fails to make her giggle. 

...But Sayori doesn't react at all. 

"Is everything alright?"

"O-Of course!" Sayori answers, far too quickly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"...I dunno, you just seem a little down. Was it a tough day at school? I can get you a cookie if you want, and you can eat your sorrows away. That's how I deal with my problems!"

"Jeez," Sayori sighs, "you worry too much about me. I'm fine, see?"

Sayori shows me a big smile. "Don't let me distract you from having fun with everyone," she quietly says.

"...You know what, I think you deserve two cookies. After the club, why don't we head on over to that bakery you like? Don't worry, it'll be my treat. And I might even be persuaded to share some of the cheesecake I'm going to get..."

When she doesn't react at my promise to give her two cookies, I know something's up. 

Looking up, I see the rest of the club has dispersed, with everyone back to their usual activities. 

_Maybe I should ask Monika if she's noticed anything about Sayori recently...since they've been preparing for the festival, they must have been spending a lot of time together._

"Hang on, I'll be right back," I tell Sayori.

She just nods.

I timidly approach Monika, who is shuffling through some papers at her desk. She must have heard my footsteps, since she stops what she's doing, looking up at me with a sweet smile. "Kaito! What's up?"

"Hey," I say quietly, trying not to let anyone else overhear what I'm about to discuss, "this might sound a little strange but...have you noticed anything up with Sayori lately?"

"Anything up with her? What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'm reading into it too much, but she seems a little downcast today...even me offering to get her two cookies didn't cheer her up. I've known Sayori for a long time, and it's always serious when she turns down free food."

"I can't say I've noticed anything about her," Monika admits, peering across the room at Sayori, who's idly dragging an eraser up and down her desk. "But I'm surprised I'm not the one asking you, Kaito. You certainly know her a lot better than I do."

"...I guess I'm just used to her sharing everything with me. Whenever I have a problem, I always tell Sayori, and vice-versa. But this time she was really dismissive."

I sigh. "Sorry, I know it's not your problem. I just wanted to ask you if you knew anything, so I'll drop it now..."

"No, no...it's important to me, too. I mean, I'm also friends with her...and I also care about the well-being of my club members, you know? Maybe I'll try talking to her myself..."

"Do you think if we both talked to her, she might be-"

"Are you sure?" Monika interrupts. "Maybe she'll feel more comfortable if it were just me talking to her. After all, I think she might have a tough time discussing with the person of interest..."

_Person of interest?_

"What do you mean by that?"

Monika gives me a coy smile. "I'm saying that maybe the thing on her mind is you, Kaito."

"Me...? W-what gives you that idea?!"

"Well..." Monika begins innocently, "I probably shouldn't say too much, but...Sayori talks about you more than anyone else, you know?"

_Is it getting warm in here?_

"Eh...?"

"She's been so much happier since you've joined the club," Monika continues. "It's like an extra light was turned on inside of her."

"Really? I mean, she always makes me feel happier just by being around her, but Sayori is... always like that. She's always full of sunshine. I don't think she's been acting any different than she usually is...unless you count today."

For a moment, I think I see a flash of annoyance in Monika's eyes. 

_Must have been my imagination._

"Ehehe," Monika giggles. "You're so funny, Kaito. Have you ever thought that maybe you've always seen her so cheerful is because that's just how she is when she's around you?"

I stare blankly at Monika.

"Ah," she says sheepishly, "I think I've said too much. I'm sorry...what do I know, anyway? I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, so forget about what I just said. I'll try to talk to her, so try not to think about it for now."

Standing up, Monika walks across the classroom to where Sayori is sitting. Kneeling next to Sayori, Monika begins to gently talk to her.

...But she's keeping her voice so quiet that I can't hear her from here.

I sigh, and sit myself down, gnawing at my lower lip with my teeth.

_I know Sayori told me not to worry about her, and to have fun with everyone else...but that's impossible to do when she's behaving like this._

_...There's nothing I can do but wait for Monika._

***Save**


End file.
